Switching between different channels of measuring devices is conventionally implemented with dedicated keys allocated to the individual channels. However, this frequently leads to operating errors, because an allocation of the signal connected to the respective channel is not possible without further difficulty. Only an actual measurement and display of the respective signal allows the type of signal to be recognized, and thus allows an allocation. Accordingly, an operational error is frequent, and an avoidance of such an error occupies a significant amount of the user's time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,545 B2 shows an oscilloscope and a corresponding measurement method, which allow a preview of the anticipated displays of the oscilloscope. However, only a preview of different measurement methods is shown, for example, a histogram measurement or an amplitude measurement. The connection of several different signals to the oscilloscope and the display of associated preview images is not disclosed.
Furthermore, DE 10 2006 023 914 A1 discloses a measuring device, which displays preview displays of several different signals simultaneously. In this context, however, the display of the reduced displays of the diagrams is provided in a separate display region. This leads to a reduced display of the diagrams. Moreover, the different diagrams cannot be positioned freely. The diagrams can only be arranged at predetermined positions of the display. Furthermore, a superimposed display of diagrams, which allows comparisons of the signals, is not shown.